Radio Untuk Siswa
by renarxher
Summary: Setiap hari, saat istirahat kedua, akan ada acara 'Radio Untuk Siswa' di SMP Kunugigaoka. Kelas E tercinta akan mengisi disetiap hari Rabu! Penasaran seperti apa murid kelas E ketika mengisi acara radio?


Suasana pagi hari di awal musim gugur yang biasa.

Murid-murid kelas 3-E berangkat seperti biasa. Didalam tas mereka ada pisau _anti-sensei_ atau pistol yang berisi peluru _anti-sensei_ , seperti biasa. Karasuma- _sensei_ dengan jas hitamnya atau _Bitch-sensei_ dengan pakaian yang dikatakannya murah juga terlihat biasa saja. Tidak ada yang berbeda, semua terlihat seperti biasanya.

Ralat.

Ada aura yang berbeda terpancar dari wajah Koro- _sensei._ Nagisa hanya perlu sekali lihat untuk memastikannya.

Oh, pasti akan ada sesuatu yang berbeda untuk kelas 3-E nanti!

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warning! : OOC, Garing, bahasa suka-suka, typos, dan kesalahan lainya.**

* * *

"Nurufufufufufu, Koro- _sensei_ punya dua berita untuk kalian. Satu berita baik, dan satu berita buruk. Murid-murid _sensei_ ini ingin mendengar berita yang mana dulu?"

Nagisa tersenyum puas, tebakannya benar! Ada suatu hal penting yang akan menunggu kelas E!

"Berita baik dulu sensei!"

Seseorang berteriak, entah siapa.

"Nurufufufufu, baiklah. Berita baiknya, gedung utama mengadakan acara 'Radio Untuk Siswa' yang akan diselenggarakan setiap harinya saat istirahat kedua. Dan kelas E ini akan mengisi acara setiap hari rabu!"

"Dan berita buruknya…."

Koro- _sensei_ berhenti sejenak. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah murung.

Kelas seketika hening.

"Berita buruknya….."

Koro- _sensei_ kembali menggantungkan kalimat diudara. Kimura Justice sampai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, penasaran.

"TIDAK ADAAAAA!"

Hening.

Seluruh murid kelas E menatap guru gurita kuning mereka dengan ekspresi datar.

Koro- _sensei_ yang gagal memberi kejutan pada murid-muridnya, langsung pundung dipojokan kelas.

 _Poor sensei!_

* * *

 ** _Rabu pertama._**

"Hai, selamat siang. Dengan Isogai Yuuma dan Kataoka Megu disini, yang akan menemani kalian dengan berbagai macam lagu selama istirahat kedua. Seperti biasa, silahkan sms atau telepon ke nomor yang tertera di papan pengumuman kelas kalian untuk _request_ lagu atau sekedar salam-salam."

Isogai mengakhiri sapaan pertamanya dengan memutarkan sebuah lagu. Diseberang tempat duduknya, Kataoka masih mengatur nafas. Mereka baru saja berlari menuruni bukit kelas E menuju gedung utama.

Lagu pertama selesai diputarkan.

"Ne, ne, Isogai-kun, apakah kau tahu apa maksud kepala sekolah membuat acara 'Radio Untuk Siswa' ini?"

"Setahuku, Kataoka-san, seperti namanya 'Radio Untuk Siswa' ini dibuat khusus untuk siswa. tidak seperti radio biasa yang fokus untuk memutarkan lagu, acara radio ini diciptakan untuk mempererat hubungan antar kelas, memberikan informasi menarik siswa, atau meluruskan gosip-gosip yang beredar di gedung utama."

"Kau tahu banyak, Isogai-kun. Sebentar, ada sms masuk. Dari anonim, kelas 3-D. Bunyinya _'Mati saja kau kelas E'_. Kejam sekalii," Kataoka mencoba bicara semelas mungkin. Isogai hampir ketawa ngakak melihat ekspresinya.

"Betul sekali Kataoka-san. Sebagai murid SMP, menyumpahi orang untuk segera mati itu tidak baik. Kami-" Pembicaraan Isogai terputus ketika sebuah bel telepon berbunyi.

"Halo,"

"Halo. Selamat siang, Yuuma _-kun_ ,"

Kataoka mangap. Demi tentakel Koro _-sensei_ , ia baru saja mendengar suara kepsek memanggil Isogai dengan nama kecilnya. Sungguh, ia saja belum berani.

"Selamat siang, Asano- _sensei_. Apakah Asano-sensei menelepon untuk meluruskan sebuah gosip baru?"

Kataoka mencoba kalem, padahal _inner_ -nya teriak-teriak berharap Pak Kepsek yang satu itu sadar maksud pembicaraannya.

"Haha, tidak Kataoka _-san_. Saya disini menelepon untuk memberi pengumuman pada seluruh siswa untuk tidak berbicara atau menuliskan kata-kata kasar, baik untuk kelas E maupun untuk kelas lain. Curhat sih boleh, marah-marah pun boleh, tapi jangan menggunakan kata-kata kasar. Saya hanya ingin membicarakan hal itu,"

"Terimakasih Asano- _sensei_. Anda begitu baik," ini suara Isogai, lengkap dengan senyum termanisnya. Kataoka panas.

"Sama-sama. Oh satu lagi, jangan lupa datang keruangan saya sepulang sekolah, Yuuma,"

Kataoka minggat.

Sedih _kokoro-_ nya, ternyata gebetannya sudah sama om-om titisan siluman lipan. Sakit, sakit banget, tapi nggak berdarah.

Isogai bingung. Ia ditinggal sendirian, bersama sebuah _handphone_ yang tidak henti-hentinya berdering tanda sms masuk.

Rabu pertama kelas E mengisi acara 'Radio Untuk Siswa' ternyata meninggalkan sebuah gosip baru, bukannya memecahkan sebuah gosip baru.

Tapi tenang, masih ada Rabu-Rabu selanjutnya 'kok!

* * *

 ** _Rabu kedua_**

Hari ini Koro _-sensei_ sengaja menurunkan dua prajurit yang terlihat normal-normal saja, Fuwa Yuzuki dan Okano Hinata.

Murid-murid di gedung utama menunggu dengan antusias, kelas E kan gudangnya gosip dan segala macam hal busuk yang terjadi si SMP Kunugigaoka.

Oh, mungkin mereka belum tahu saja isi dari Kelas E.

Kali ini Fuwa dan Okano dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu akan menunjukkan seperti apa kelas E!

—itu nasihat Koro _-sensei_ , sih.

Sepertinya, Fuwa memiliki rencana lain. Apapun itu, yang jelas, ia terlihat sangat semangat.

"Selamat siang! Okano Hinata dan Fuwa Yuzuki disini! Kami akan membawakan berbagai berita dari gedung utama maupun dari kelas E!"

"Oke, Hinata. Pertama, kalian pasti penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi antara Asano- _sensei_ dan Isogai. Minggu lalu, Isogai dipanggil keruangan kepala sekolah untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kelas E, seperti nilai akademik dan peraturan baru untuk kelas E. Tapi yang kudengar, gedung utama sekarang membuat _group chat_ khusus penggemar AsaIso lhoh. Beberapa murid kelas E juga masuk. Dan disana, murid kelas E tidak ada yang diejek, jadi Asano- _sensei_ tenang saja. Oh ya, di _group_ _chat_ itu tersedia berbagai macam fakta AsaIso bahkan ada _doujin_ AsaIso lhoh,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yuzuki _-chan,_ kudengar murid gedung utama juga membuat _group chat_ khusus _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_ ya?"

 _Topik melencengggggg_

"Betul, Hinata. Bahkan hampir tujuh puluh lima persen murid kelas tiga masuk _group_ tersebut. Heran gue,"

Drrrrrt –sms masuk.

"Oh, ada sms. Dari _Princess_ kece, kelas 3-A. Bunyinya 'Gue juga masuk grup itu! _OTP_ AsaAsa! Asano sama bapaknya kan _shippable_ banget!' wah kita sekapal _Princess_ kece! Tapi AsaKaru juga cocok tuh, AsaIso juga! AsaRen banyak yang ngeship di _group._ Eh, tapi di kelas gue yang terkenal sih _pair_ KaruNagi,"

Fuwa Yuzuki, 15 tahun, terdeteksi sebagai _fujoshi_ akut.

"Ada sms lagi Yuzuki- _chan_! Dari _Guest_ kelas 3-C. 'AsaRen nomor satu pokoknya. Hidup AsaRen!' sms masuk lagi, dari Kodok Ijo kelas 3-D, 'Da akumah apa atuh yang nge- _ship_ Koyama sama Araki'. Sabar aja nak, hidup itu banyak cobaan. Apalagi cobaan didunia perkapalan, nangis gue inget kapal gue MaeSugi gak berlayar sampe sekarang,"

Okano nangis beneran. Fuwa ikutan sesenggukan.

Acara tangis-menangis terhenti ketika telepon berbunyi.

"Halo, Pak Kepsek? Ada apa ya pak kok setiap jadwalnya kelas E bapak nelpon terus?"

"Fuwa-san dan Okano-san, bapak beri waktu sepuluh detik untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan,"

"…."

"Sepuluh, sembilan, delapan,"

Fuwa dan Okano segera lari dari ruangan. Berurusan dengan Pak Kepsek adalah masalah besar!

"Tiga, dua, satu. Waktu selesai. Oh iya, Bapak suka AsaIso,"

Rabu kedua; Kelas E diusir secara paksa.

* * *

 ** _Rabu Ketiga_**

Rabu ini Koro- _sensei_ menerjunkan Sugino dan Kanzaki. Koro- _sensei_ juga sudah memperhitungkan kemungkinan topik yang akan dibawakan keduanya. Mungkin tidak jauh-jauh dari _baseball_ atau _game_.

Kelas E tidak akan berbuat kesalahan lagi!

Belum sempat membuka acara, telepon sudah berbunyi. Kanzaki dan Sugino sudah was-was siapa tahu kali ini Pak Kepsek akan mengusir mereka lagi.

"Eh, cunguk! Kembali ke gunung dan jangan dekati permata gue lagi!" Di telepon, Sakakibara Ren berteriak dengan OOC-nya.

Asap imajiner keluar dari kedua telinga Sugino. Kepalanya sudah mendidih ingin membalas kata-kata Sakakibara. Tapi demi menjaga _image_ didepan Kanzaki tercinta, Sugino lebih memilih untuk menutup teleponnya.

"Selamat siang _minna-san_. Maaf tadi ada gangguan teknis. Bersama Sugino Tomohito dan Nona Kanzaki Yukiko disini. Kami berjanji akan membawakan acara radio siang hari ini dengan baik dan benar,"

Ada telepon masuk.

"Halo, saya #TeamSakakibara. Sakakibara cocok sama permata seperti Nona Kanzaki. Udah ya, irit pulsa,"

Tut tut tut

Telepon ditutup beneran.

"Hahaha, abaikan telepon tadi. Sekarang saya putarkan lagu berjudul _Tabitachi no Uta_. Hati-hati baper,"

Kanzaki senyum-senyum manis. Sugino meleleh seperti es krim di atas penggorengan. Leleh seleleh-lelehnya.

Handphone didekatnya bergetar, ada sms masuk. Sugino langsung masuk mode autofokus.

'Gue #TeamSakakibara' – _Guest_ , kelas 3-B.

APA-APAAN INI?!

"Ada apa, Sugino-kun? Wajahmu berubah asem gitu,"

" _Aku rapopo_ , Kanzaki-san. Sms salah kirim,"

Drrrt drrrt drrrt

Beberapa sms masuk.

'#TeamSakakibara' –Lalet, kelas 3-D

'#TeamSakakibara' –Buaya, kelas 3-B

'#TeamSakakibara' –Gajah, kelas 3-C

'#TeamSakakibara' –Ketos, kelas 3-A

Asano Gakushuu ikut-ikutan.

'#TeamSugino' –Shindo

Sugino sujud syukur. Akhirnya ada yang memilih dirinya.

'#TeamSakakibara' –Niji, kelas 3-C

'#TeamSakakibara' –Sakakibara Ren, kelas 3-A

'#TeamSakakibara' –Sakakibara Ren, kelas 3-A

'#TeamSakakibara' –Sakakibara Ren, kelas 3-A

'#TeamSakakibara' –Sakakibara Ren, kelas 3-A

'#TeamSakakibara' –Sakakibara Ren, kelas 3-A

'#TeamSakakibara' –Sakakibara Ren, kelas 3-A

'#TeamSakakibara' –Sakakibara Ren, kelas 3-A

'#TeamSakakibara' –Sakakibara Ren, kelas 3-A

'#TeamSakakibara' –Sakakibara Ren, kelas 3-A

'#TeamSakakibara' –Sakakibara Ren, kelas 3-A

'#TeamSugino' –Nagisa, kelas 3-E. Beruntung Nagisa inget temen.

'#TeamSakakibara' –Sakakibara Ren, kelas 3-A

'#TeamSakakibara' –Sakakibara Ren, kelas 3-A

'#TeamSakakibara' –Sakakibara Ren, kelas 3-A

'#TeamSakakibara' –Sakakibara Ren, kelas 3-A

'#TeamSakakibara' –Sakakibara Ren, kelas 3-A

'#TeamAsaKaru' –Fuwa Yuzuki, kelas 3-E, edisi salah sambung.

'#TeamSakakibara' –Sakakibara Ren, kelas 3-A

'#TeamSakakibara' –Sakakibara Ren, kelas 3-A

'#TeamSakakibara' –Sakakibara Ren, kelas 3-A

'#TeamSakakibara' –Sakakibara Ren, kelas 3-A

'#TeamSugino' Chiba –kelas 3-E.

'#TeamSakakibara' –Sakakibara Ren, kelas 3-A

Lagu _Tabitachi no Uta_ selesai diputarkan. Telepon berdering lagi.

"Gimana? #TeamSakakibara menang kan?" Sakakibara lagi.

"Kampret! Cuma lo yang milih #TeamSakakibara. 20 sms! Pamer punya pulsa banyak lo?" –Sugino, kelas 3-E, edisi nyolot.

" _Sorry_ , bukan maksud pamer, Cuma ya keluarga gue lebih dari sekedar tajir buat beli pulsa. Elu bohong kan? Asano tadi juga sms #TeamSakakibara. Pasti semua warga sekolah sms #TeamSakakibara kan? Ngaku aja lo!"

"Ribuan sms #TeamSakakibara juga ga guna kalo nona Kanzaki ga milih #TeamSakakibara!"

"Cepet kasih telponnya ke nona Kanzaki biar seisi sekolah tahu kalo nona Kanzaki milih gue!"

Telepon berpindah tangan.

"Ano,"

Suara lembut Kanzaki menyapa gendang telinga Sakakibara. Seluruh siswa gedung utama dan gedung kelas E tegang menunggu jawaban Kanzaki. Kelas 3-A dan 3-E memanas. Ini pertarungan mereka diluar bidang akademik! Bahkan Asano Gakuho dan Koro- _sensei_ mendengar dengan seksama. Karasuma- _sensei_ dan Irina- _sensei_ memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Saya memilih Sugino-kun,"

Sakakibara K.O, Sugino pingsan ditempat.

Rabu ketiga, acara 'Radio Untuk Siswa' sukses menelan korban.

* * *

 ** _Rabu keempat_**

Maehara Hiroto ngomel-ngomel disepanjang jalan.

Rabu keempat ini dia yang ngisi. Sebelum berangkat menuruni gedung, Maehara sudah diberi banyak wejangan oleh Koro _-sensei_. Maehara lupa, yang jelas intinya jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh.

"Mas Mae, semangat larinya! Tinggal satu menit lagi lho,"

Ini yang membuat Maehara kesel tingkat dewa. Lhah temannya yang lain enak, bisa lari-lari turun gunung berdua. Ia sekarang lari-lari turun gunung sendiri! Jomblo!

Sebenernya ditemeni Ritsu sih, tapi ya, dia kan nggak lari secara harfiah disini.

"Selamat siang, bersama Maehara Hiroto dan Ritsu disini. Kami akan menemani kalian selama tiga puluh menit kedepan!"

 _Ritsu? Ritsu yang mana? Cantik kagak?_

"Sebelumnya, kami akan putarkan lagu berjudul _Orange_. Selamat mendengarkan,"

Maehara masih ngos-ngosan. Pengennya tadi mampir dulu beli es jeruk, tapi keburu istirahat dan Maehara masih sayang nyawa, tidak ingin berurusan dengan Asano Gakuho.

Lagu _'Orange'_ selesai diputarkan.

"Maehara-kun, judul lagu tadi mengingatkanku pada rambutmu," Ritsu memulai basa-basinya.

"Aku jadi ingat jeruk, maklum haus. Baiklah para pendengar sekalian, apakah judul lagu tadi mengingatkan kalian pada suatu hal? Jika iya, silahkan sms kenomor kami. Berbagi kisah tentang _Orange, start!"_

"Sebenarnya Maehara-kun, _Orange_ ini lebih mengingatkanku pada Seo Tomoya-kun,"

Maehara bingung. Tidak ada satupun dari Seo yang bisa membuatnya teringat pada jeruk ataupun warna oranye.

"Dua hari yang lalu, Seo-kun terpeleset kulit jeruk! Setahuku kulit jeruk itu tidak selicin kulit pisang! Aku punya videonya lho! Bagi siapapun yang ingin menontonnya, silahkan _follow instagram_ Jiritsuritsu"

"Seo terpeleset? Pantes biibirnya tambah jontor kemaren hahahahaha" Maehara ketawa ngakak.

Di dalam kelas 3-A, Seo Tomoya mendidih. Suara tawa Maehara dan Ritsu terdengar menyakitkan di telinganya. _Kokoro_ -nya sakit bruh! Itu aib yang susah payah disembunyikannya dari murid lain.

"Tahu darimana video begituan, Ritsu-san?"

"Aku membajak seluruh CCTV sekolah. Aku juga punya video aib Seo-kun yang lainnya lhoh,"

Seo berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia langsung lari keluar, meuju ruang radio yang jauhnya seperti melewati samudera. Kan SMP Kunugigaoka luas.

Didepan ruang radio, Seo meneguhkan hati dan pikirannya. Dia akan bertemu Maehara sang _cassanova_ kelas E yang terkenal tampan itu, siapa tahu ia akan jatuh—

 _Okefix_ , Seo ngawur.

Demi keamanan dan kenyamanan dirinya sendiri, Seo mendobrak pintu.

Matanya langsung tertuju pada rambut oranye Maehara yang mencolok. Tapi sekarang ia harus fokus pada Ritsu.

Tunggu, dimana Ritsu?

"Woy, Maehara! Ritsu mana?" Seo gak nyante.

"Ritsu? Ritsu siapa? Dari tadi gue sendirian kok. Ngelindur ya?"

Ucapan Maehara sukses membuat Seo merinding.

 _Please, tolong. Gue takut hantu._

Seo yang tidak percaya segera masuk dan mengobrak-abrik seisi ruangan. Kolong meja sampai dibawah sepatu Maehara pun dilihat. Tidak ada Ritsu disana.

"Gimana? Ritsunya ketemu?"

Seo menggeleng, sejurus kemudian dia kabur.

Masa iya Ritsu hantu?

Rabu keempat, Ritsu dipanggil menemui kepala sekolah dan dapat hukuman.

* * *

 ** _Rabu kelima_**

"Please Kar, jangan lupa _Plan A,"_

"Iya ah, bawel,"

Rabu kelima adalah Rabu yang spesial. Pasalnya, Asano Gakuho mengirimkan anak semata wayangnya Asano Gakushuu untuk ikut mengisi acara. Alasannya simpel, agar kejadian Rabu-Rabu sebelumnya tidak terjadi lagi.

Koro- _sense_ i bingung. Ia tidak mau mengorbankan satupun muridnya untuk berhadapan dengan Asano Gakushuu. Tapi Karma dan Rio dengan sukarela menawarkan diri.

Dan disinilah mereka, didepan ruang radio. Karma sudah siap membuka pintu ketika suara Rio kembali menginterupsinya.

"Kar, jangan lupa _Plan A!"_

Memangnya ada apa dengan _Plan A?_

 _Plan A : Kar, Asano Gakushuu kan jomblo. Kita pura-pura pacaran dan mesra-mesraan didepan Asano! Kita kan belum bisa mengalahkan dia di bidang akademik, jadi kalahkan dia dibidang percintaan!_

Rio masuk duluan sambil kibas rambut. Dia langsung duduk diseberang Asano, sementara Karma duduk disampingnya.

Tidak ada yang memulai bicara, tidak ada yang memulai acara radio. Didalam ruangan terjadi perang dingin.

Karma mulai menjalankan _Plan A_. Ia merangkul pundak Rio, dan Rio bergelayut manja di bahunya.

"Kalian sekarang pacaran?"

Lipan-lipan imajiner keluar. Rio Cuma mengangguk.

"Oh, Akabane, jadi kau memacari bekasku ya? kelas E sih. Yang dibawah memang selalu dibawah,"

Karma melotot. Bekas? Rio mantannya Asano?

"Bilang aja cemburu. Jangan sok-sokan,"

"Kagak, gue nggak cemburu. Cuma masih sakit hati aja,"

"Masih cinta ya? Salahin bapak lu tuh! Kenapa maksa kita putus cuma gara-gara aku dibuang ke kelas E!" Rio baper.

Karma jadi penonton setia drama percintaan ketos. Lumayan kalo ditambah _popcorn_ disana, jadi kayak bioskop 3D. HP sudah digenggaman tangan, siap memotret momen-momen langka ketos. Rio sudah nangis, Asano mewek.

 _Jepret!_

Terpujilah handphone canggih Karma! Ia berhasil memotret momen langka ketos nangis. Kemudian Karma sibuk mengedit foto Asano yang sedang nangis.

"Eh, kampret! Kalo ada cewek nangis dipuk-pukin atau gimana kek!"

"Ogah, gue kan cuma jadi tumbal disini. Lanjut aja woy dramanya!"

"Sialan kau Akabane. Kembalilah kegunung!"

"Dikata gue penjaga gunung apa. Udah ya, gue mau cari sinyal buat upload foto nangis lu, dah"

Karma lari keluar ruangan. Asano nyusul. Rio makin mewek.

"Astaga, AsaKaru ternyata _real._ Nangis bahagia gue,"

Rabu kelima berakhir dengan _absurd._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

A/N : apa ini, semakin lama semakin garing astaga /guling guling/

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

"Bapak Kepala Sekolah, anakmu yang tampan ini ingin mengajukan satu permintaan,"

Rabu siang itu, Asano Gakushuu mendatangi ruangan ayahnya. Matanya sembab dan bajunya kotor tanah, pertanda ia baru saja terjatuh.

"Permintaan apa, Asano _-kun_?"

"Bubarkan radio untuk siswa!"

Asano Gakuho tertawa pelan.

"Tenang saja, nak. Ayah juga sudah memikirnya. Karena acara radio itu, Yuuma jadi tidak leluasa datang keruangan ini,"

Kedua alis Gakushuu bertemu. Heh, ternyata kabar ayahnya dan Isogai Yuuma itu nyata! Gakushuu kecolongan _start!_

 **END**


End file.
